


Non-Binary! Reader x Chris (OneShot)

by november_ash



Series: Heartbreak [2]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Break Up, Other, maybe cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/november_ash/pseuds/november_ash
Summary: The Reader goes with Chris to a premiere, where he breakes their heart.





	Non-Binary! Reader x Chris (OneShot)

[Your Outfit](https://www.pinterest.de/pin/500884789801103102/)

You're in the apartment like a caged animal. Your suitcase is packed, but your nervousness remains. You hear a key rattle in the lock and sit up. You wipe your hands on your pants and try to keep your breathing calm. "Darling, what's going on?" Asks a well-known voice. It reflects your own nervousness. "I can not ...." you start, but your voice breaks. "What can not you do?" Chris asks, dropping in front of you. "The premiere tonight, I do not think I fit in. I'd just ruin your evening." You hang your head. Chris puts his hands to your cheeks. Everything will be fine, I will not let you out of my sight all evening. " You nod and touch his hands with yours. Chris takes a handkerchief and wipes the tears from your cheeks. "We make it."

A few minutes later you are sitting in Chris' car and you drive to the airport. You can not wait to finally get on the plane and sleep. At the airport Chris is recognized, of course, but he does not respond. He just puts his arm around you and leads you quickly through the masses. A few minutes later you are sitting in the plane and you lean your head against Chris' shoulder. He puts his arm around you again and gives you a kiss on the head.

When the plane takes off, you try to fall asleep. But you do not succeed. Instead, the thoughts whirl around in your head. You would meet other celebrities for the first time today. You and Chris have been together only recently, and you're not the prime example of a public person. Your Social Anxiety Disorder and the Borderline make it hard to stand by Chris' side. You keep asking yourself what he actually thinks about you. You're just a scribe who earns a bit of money by the way. Your apartment is tiny and your style of clothing is not exactly modern. You still wear Oversize Hoddies, Leggings and Chucks. For today you have chosen an outfit from the current Winter Collection by Gareth Pugh. Especially because it covers many of your scars. But not the arms, but they are not quite so pronounced.

Finally you close your eyes and when you open them again, you are just landing. Chris realizes that you are awake and strokes your arm. "How are you, darling?", He asks and looks into your face. "I do not know.", You say and keep looking out the window. Chris nods and then puts his things in his pocket. The plane would stop immediately and you would finally get out of here. It was already 03:15 p.m. when you land in London. You take a rental car and drive to your hotel. There you get ready. You do not take a bag with you, instead you put your wallet, keys and cell phone in the pocket of your dress.

You're both dressed and the premiere is about to begin, so you're off. Time seems to run, because only after a few blinks of an eye are you in front of a big movie theater, where you, or Chris, are eagerly awaited. In the car, Chris briefly gives her hand a cheer before getting out and opening your door. You take a deep breath and then step out of the car. You give your best and smile to the hordes of fans and photographers. Chris always at your side, as he promised. After hours, you will reach the entrance of the cinema and you can relax a bit. You cuddle up to Chris and watch his new movie. Chris strokes you again and again.

When the movie is over, you meet his colleagues. You all imagine in turn, but you can not concentrate properly, so you just nod. They ask you for your name and you answer. At some point in these minutes, Chris said goodbye and he was not back yet. Looking, you look around and see him standing next to the female lead actress. Chris has his arm around her and smiled for the cameras. Hot and violent jealousy hits you. Naturally. It was only logical that he wanted to be with one of his colleagues. You apologize and look for the space. Outside, the fans and photographers have already disappeared and you take one of the taxis waiting there. You ask the driver to drive to the airport and book a flight back to Dublin on the way. From there you would come home well.

Arriving at the airport, you look around for a shop. You urgently need other clothes. In a small store you find a pretty leggings and a sweater. You leave your dress here. On the toilet, you wipe away your make-up and change your clothes. You push your glasses up on your nose and smile at your reflection. Everything would be alright.

Your flight would start in a few minutes, so you'll quickly buy some new headphones to listen to your music on the plane. You look at your phone and see that Chris did not even try to call you. He's probably still flirting with his co-star. You're shedding a few tears as you hear your flight being called. You sit down and put the headphones in your ears. During the flight you still had to shed some tears. It was useless to cry about this guy. Who knows why he got involved with you if he just stole it at the next opportunity. You met and understood each other in a small café in Dublin. A few days later, he told you that he loves you, you replied, but you did not believe him correctly. Today you would be together for two months. At the airport you get into a taxi and call the driver your address. First of all, you would have the locks replaced in your apartment. A few days later, you will see a magazine with an incredible cover picture on a kiosk. Chris was on it, his arm around his co-star and laughing. So that's it. You did not change your number, but Chris still did not write.


End file.
